


Maintenance

by Jaidan



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Humiliation, M/M, Over the Knee, Paddling, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaidan/pseuds/Jaidan
Summary: Every Sunday Josh gets a maintenance spanking from his boyfriend. And today is no different.





	Maintenance

The sound of running water filled the house as Josh turned on the dishwasher with a click. The machine thrummed to life as warm water mixed with the dish soap to clean the dirty dishes that had piled up over the weekend. The young werewolf waited for a few moments to ensure that the new machine was working well and then turned away to finish tidying up the rest of the kitchen. The brand-new dishwasher was a sleek steel machine that Josh had insisted that he and Aidan purchase for their shared home. And rightly so, as the old washer that came with the house had been a piece of junk that had conked out on them at least once a week.

Grabbing a clean dish towel, Josh wiped down all the countertops and the kitchen table, then surveyed the room with his light hazel eyes. Nodding to himself that his domain was spotless, the young man tucked the dish towel around the oven handle and headed into the living room, washing his hands before he went.

Padding into the living room, Josh could hear the sound of running water being drowned out by the loud blaring of the television. The Boston Bruins were playing in the championships and Aidan was a big fan of them, having watched them play since their team was first founded in 1924. Smiling at his dark-haired lover, Josh padded over to the dark leather couch and settled his butt on the soft cushion next to the vampire, leaning lightly against Aidan’s tall muscular frame.

Smiling softly at the pleasant feeling of being nestled against the man he loved, Josh lay back and relaxed, his mind trying to follow the complicated game of ice hockey. Despite Aidan dragging him to multiple events, Josh had never really gotten interested in the game. But he made an effort to watch it with Aidan, as the vampire had watched more than one Star Trek marathon with Josh, in spite of his total lack of interest in science fiction.

The Bruins lead managed to score the first goal of the game and Aidan raised his right hand, pumping his fist in excitement. Josh smiled fondly and snuggled closer to his lover, basking in the warm solidity of his boyfriend. The game ran on for another hour and a half and Josh found himself yawning softly. He had spent the day doing housework while Aidan had been fixing the broken sink in the upstairs bathroom. Then the vampire had insisted that Josh help him rake up all the fallen leaves in the yard and fix a couple of the broken fence posts.

The werewolf had protested at first, claiming that he wanted to relax a bit on the last day of the weekend. But Aidan had given him a stern look and had said “Now, Josh!” in his strong that-means-now voice and the young werewolf had found himself hurrying up the stairs to change into his faded jeans that he kept for yard work.

The work had taken the better part of the afternoon and Josh found himself pretty exhausted at the end of the day. The sun had set over an hour ago and the inky blackness of night was visible from the living room window. Josh yawned again and reached up with his hand to stifle the next one.

Aidan chuckled fondly and ruffled Josh’s hair affectionately. 

“Somebody had a busy day,” he said in his deep voice that rippled with amusement.

Josh’s youthful face twisted in a mild pout, “Someone insisted that I help them do yard work all afternoon.”

Aidan’s strong hand tightened in Josh’s hair for just a moment, tugging the curly brown locks firmly.

“Are you starting with me again, baby?” he asked in a light tone that contained a hint of steel.

Josh bit back a sarcastic comment and shook his head in denial.

“Nope,” he said in a hasty tone, “Not starting anything. Not me.”

“Good,” Aidan said with a smirk in his voice, “No reason to add to what you’re getting at 9:00 tonight.”

Josh trembled just a tiny bit and glanced at the old hand clock that hung on the closer wall. It was already 8:24 and the game still had another period and a half to go.

“The game might not be over by then,” he ventured.

Aidan glanced at the thick leather wristwatch he wore and then shrugged, “You can just stand in the corner until the game is over then.”

Josh blinked his warm brown eyes in confusion, “But…” his voice trailed off, “Corner time is only for when I’m getting a punishment spanking.”

Aidan gave him an indifferent look, “We can turn your maintenance spanking into a punishment spanking, if you want, baby.”

Josh shook his head vehemently, “No!” He met Aidan’s hard gaze for a moment and then ducked his head away.

“What did I do to earn a punishment spanking?” he asked in a small voice.

Aidan shook his head in negatory, “You haven’t. Not yet, anyways.”

He reached down with his hand to tilt Josh’s head upwards to meet his piercing eyes.

“You’re getting pretty close though, with the attitude that you’re giving me right now.”

His voice took on a questioning tone, “Do you want to keep running your mouth and see how far it’ll take you?”

Josh shook his head again, “No. I’ll stop mouthing off now.”

Aidan grinned, his cheerful demeanour restored, “Good.” He slung an arm around Josh’s compact shoulders and pulled him into a one-armed embrace.”

“Now just sit back and watch the best hockey team in America kick ass.”

Josh resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just leaned back against his lover, trying not to think about what was going to happen in half an hour.

The next thirty minutes went by all too quickly and at exactly 9:00 PM, Aidan reached over and squeezed Josh’s shoulder gently, “Nine o’clock baby. You know what to do.”

Josh heaved a miniscule sigh and got to his feet reluctantly. As he turned towards the stairs, he heard Aidan say “Go to your room and put your nose in the corner. I’ll come up for your reminder once the game is over.”

Josh sighed again and began to trudge up the stairs in resignation.

“Oh, and make sure to brush your teeth and change into your PJ’s,” Aidan added, “The game might go for a while, so you’ll be going to straight to bed after we’re done with your maintenance.”

Josh nodded his head and mumbled an affirmation as he cleared the landing. Shaking his head in annoyance, the young werewolf trudged into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth with his electric toothbrush. Taking a few minutes to floss thoroughly afterwards (Josh was a big believer in good dental hygiene, no matter what his inner wolf thought), the young man hurried into his bedroom. 

His room was usually where both Josh and Aidan slept, as Josh steadfastly refused to set foot in Aidan’s bed unless he’d had a chance to change the sheets (Aidan still drank blood in bed on his days off, despite Josh’s repeated nagging that it stained the sheets beyond cleaning).

Stepping inside his room, Josh quickly stripped off his Save the Forest t-shirt and tossed it in the hamper by his door. Unbuttoning his faded jeans, he pushed them to his ankles along with his green boxers and stepped out of them. Tossing his underwear in the hamper, Josh hung his jeans in his closet beside his freshly pressed work scrubs. Shucking off his socks and kicking them over to join his t-shirt and boxers, Josh pulled open his drawers and fished out a pair of clean boxers and his usual nighttime attire, a white faded t-shirt with a black-furred wolf emblazoned on the front. The t-shirt had been a gag gift from Aidan when they first moved in together, but to the vampire’s surprise, Josh had actually liked it and wore it to bed almost every night.

Pulling on his clean boxers and t-shirt, Josh stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, and then, satisfied that he looked decent, hurried into the far corner of the bedroom and pressed his nose against the wall. His cheeks burned with shame at the activity, he always felt ashamed when Aidan made him stand in the corner like a naughty child that had been misbehaving. Once he’d confessed this to Aidan and the vampire had replied in satisfaction, stating that that was the whole point of the action. Corner time was meant for Josh to feel ashamed for the bad behaviour that had caused him to be put in the corner. He was supposed to think about what he’d done to earn it and the spanking that would come afterwards and remember not to do it again.

But on this evening Josh hadn’t done anything wrong, nothing to warrant a punishment. Aidan had just sent him to the corner because he was too busy watching hockey to spank Josh on time. After Aidan and Josh had slept together for the first time, the vampire had made it clear to Josh that he had certain standards for his considerably younger lover, standards that hadn’t applied to Josh previously as they’d just been friends and roommates.

One of these standards included strict corporal punishment to keep Josh in line. The young werewolf had protested vocally at first, and Aidan had simply replied that it was either that or they went back to being friends. Josh hadn’t really known what to say to that, but he’d admitted that he didn’t want to give up being with Aidan. The vampire had agreed that he didn’t want it either, and had slowly worn Josh down to the idea of living in a discipline relationship with him.

One of the key elements of their new relationship was that Josh got a maintenance spanking every Sunday night. A maintenance spanking wasn’t meant to punish Josh for any misbehaviour, Aidan didn’t need a scheduled spanking for that, he’d often just take Josh’s pants and underpants down and spank him on the spot for that. The Sunday spanking was always meant to remind Josh of his role in their relationship and what was expected of him in the week to come.

Normally Aidan would administer Josh’s maintenance right on time, but this evening was clearly an exception.

“You in the corner yet?” Aidan suddenly yelled from downstairs.

Josh rolled his eyes from the safety of the corner and then turned his head to shout back, “Yes, Sir!”

“Good,” Aidan shouted back, “Get those underpants down to your ankles and stay there.”

Josh sighed softly and reached down to hook his fingers into the waistband of his boxers shorts and tugged them down to his ankles, exposing his bare ass to the cool air of the room. Shivering, the young man pressed his nose firmly against the light blue wallpaper and tried to calm his racing thoughts. For some reason, the thought of being pulled over Aidan’s knee and getting his bottom spanked always got Josh a bit excited. Thoughts began racing through Josh’s mind, images of Aidan with his warm smile and strong arm, taking Josh by the arm in a steel grip and pulling him into a submissive pose. Aidan’s strong hand smacking Josh’s bare butt with bruising force. Aidan’s deep red sensual lips….

A sharp sensation in his nether regions snapped Josh out of his thoughts and he glanced down to see in dismay that his cock was fully erect and brushing against the wall. The werewolf’s cheeks burned a bright red and he tried to steer his thoughts down other avenues. As he was doing so, he heard the unmistakeable thumps that signified Aidan’s approach from the hallway. 

Steeling himself, Josh kept his body ramrod straight and pressed his hands against his side. Aidan’s footsteps approached Josh’s bed and the young werewolf heard the mattress creak as the vampire sat down. After a moment, Josh heard Aidan’s deep voice call out.

“Ok Josh, get your butt over here.”


End file.
